<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nefarious Business by ageless_aislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667133">Nefarious Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn'>ageless_aislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells Kisses prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Frostthawne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/622436673140244480/types-of-kisses-prompts">Snowells Kisses prompt</a> 18. <i>Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.</i><br/>I chose this prompt myself. ;) </p><p>Killer Frost and the Reverse Flash meet yet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells Kisses prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nefarious Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two and, as I'm finishing up these prompts, I realized that I didn't have one for them. So I gave them one (and thus a new series is also born as I'd like the chance to add to their adventures as the muse allows ;) ).</p><p>Yes, I know that <i>technically</i> this isn't Snowells, since this version of Eobard never took Harrison Wells' appearance. But let's just call that artistic license, hm? ;)</p><p>If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My, my, what do we have here?"</p><p>The split-second where Frost recognized the voice was all that saved him from getting the hand he'd put on her arm frozen solid.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked, tugging him back into the shadow of the building so she wouldn't be accidentally spotted by her mark.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing," Eobard Thawne said, his expression inquisitive. Well, inquisitive as far as she could tell, anyway, with his eyes glowing red and vibration blurring his face.</p><p>There was a lovely moment when she viscerally recalled what he could do with that vibration when he was of a mind to.</p><p>It must've scribbled itself across her own face because he let the vibration drop, revealing unmistakable curiosity. He started to open his mouth to say something else but she stepped into him and gave him the friendly kiss hello his actions in her bed a few days earlier had earned him.</p><p>He went still for a moment, then his gloved hands came up, skimming the snug, dark blue leather bodice over her rib cage, flirting briefly with the sweetheart neckline, then cupping her face. </p><p>The kiss was much more hesitant than she expected but it didn't take long for it to warm up. </p><p>Pun intended. Always.</p><p>Her fingertips skittered across his mask and she leaned back far enough to mutter, "You know, the whole <i>mystery man</i> thing has its time and place but what do you say if you take this--?"</p><p>Before she got any further, his mask and gloves all disappeared in a blur of superspeed.</p><p>"Better?" he asked.</p><p>"Better," she affirmed and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him back to her.</p><p>This was a much more thorough kiss. He buried his hands in her hair as well, as if he could not possibly hold her closely enough.</p><p>Thanks to both of their metahuman healing abilities, they didn't have to come up for air for quite a while. When they did finally part, they were both disheveled, slightly breathless and flushed -- in her case, she was a pinker shade of pale than usual but still.</p><p>However, it was the persistent, curious glint in his eyes that made the tiny inconsistencies snap into place for her.</p><p>"This is time travel bullshit, isn't it?" she said, releasing him. "You're not the Eobard I saw a couple of days ago."</p><p>"Sadly, no," he said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We seem to be from different points on our personal timelines."</p><p>He was a little more reluctant to withdraw his hands from her hair but he finally did so, though remained hovering in her personal space.</p><p>"So you weren't in the elevator or--?"</p><p>He gave a quick gesture, interrupting. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not know. I seem to have some wonderful surprises in my future."</p><p>She sighed, not realizing she was disappointed until that very moment. "I guess I won't be inviting you back to my place, then."</p><p>His smirk grew. "I'm afraid not. I don't want to risk ruining what is obviously a <i>very</i> lovely timeline. But, may I say, the fact that was even an option… I am thoroughly intrigued."</p><p>She leaned into him, sliding one hand down along his abs to tug at his belt. "Yes, I can feel how… intrigued you are," she purred.</p><p>Red lightning flared in his eyes as his control briefly wavered. "You know, messing with the timeline <i>can</i> be done if you exercise great, masterful care."</p><p>She kissed him again, quick and messy. "Nah, you don't want to risk it, trust me," she said, tugging at his belt one last time before stepping back. "Besides, I'm assuming you have evil time traveler business. Unless Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk just follow you around because they're hoping for your autograph."</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder with a sigh. She leaned around him and gave the two men lurking across the courtyard a mocking wave. Darhk just shook his head while Merlyn proved to be the master of the stink-eye.</p><p>"What about you?" he asked. "I assume you're here on…?"</p><p>"Nefarious business of my own," she concluded for him with a toothy smile. "If you hear about a big explosion at the bank later, it's nothing."</p><p>He nodded mock-earnestly. "I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>She started to leave when he sidled into her path.</p><p>"For luck with both of our nefarious businesses," he murmured and pressed a final kiss to her mouth.</p><p>"For luck," she repeated and he winked before vanishing in a flurry of red lightning.</p><p>She made sure that Darhk and Merlyn were gone, not wanting to chance them interfering with her plans just out of sheer spite. Then she took a few deep breaths to clear her mind and got back to the work of being bad.</p><p>***</p><p>As she opened her motel room door, she instinctively shot icicles at the shadowy figure sitting in the chair across the room. It blurred out of the way, avoiding the volley, and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, simultaneously appearing artfully stretched out on the bed.</p><p>"Did you have a nice day at work, dear?" Eobard asked, grinning at her.</p><p>"Unfortunately not," she said, gesturing at the burn marks and dusting of ashes on her dark blue outfit. "But before I say much more, when are you from?"</p><p>"I'm who you thought other-me was," he said.</p><p>"And you know about that how?"</p><p>"I've always known. You said 'elevator.' Why do you think I followed you into one to begin with? It wasn't so I could have my abilities dampened."</p><p>"Oh, more than my <i>abilities</i> got damp that day," she said teasingly, shutting the door behind herself.</p><p>He cleared his throat softly and she realized that, where her icicles had missed, her words had struck him true. He sat up, moving to the side of the bed.</p><p>"So, why are you here?" she asked. "More evil time traveler business?"</p><p>"More like nefarious business," he countered. "If you're interested?"</p><p>"On one condition," she said seriously, hiding a smile at how he automatically straightened a bit, as if paying intensely close attention. "I smell like I've been on fire. Get me out of this outfit."</p><p>The look he gave her started an entirely different type of fire to kindling inside of her. "Oh," he murmured. "With pleasure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since I <a href="https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/tagged/aislynn's%20graphics">made GIFs</a> from that episode (and others), I really wanted to reframe this moment so that he had a NICE reason to be saying that... Ta-da! :D ;) ♥♥♥</p><p>Now with an epilogue over in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877195/chapters/75514475">Chapter 38</a> of the final fic in this prompt set, titled (naturally ;) ) "Epilogue." (Okay, so it's more like a second chapter because it's really too long for an epilogue. But the final fic in this series isn't called "Second Chapter" so... ;) ) ♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>